Joker's Christmas (An Impractical Joker's Christmas story)
by fanwriterkris
Summary: The four friends discuss Christmas plans.
1. Chapter 1

"Karen called last night, her and Sam and the kids put the tree up yesterday. I can't believe they didn't wait for me".

Murr's voice held a slight whine as he announced his sister and brother in law's decision.

The other guys chuckled.

"Laugh if you want, but I'm so telling mom and dad". He giggled childishly at his own little joke.

All were sleepy and Joe and Sal were about ready to go their motel room for the night, leaving Brian and Murr in the connecting room.

Tonight had been the last show of the year and they were heading back to the big apple in the morning.

Sal stretched, looking at each of his three friends in turn.

"Q, you going to your mom and dad's tomorrow night?"

It was two days before Christmas. They would be getting back to New York City late tomorrow night.

Sal's mind had been wandering all day. This was the first year Joe would be without his mom, his sisters and their families were both out of state for Christmas,  
this year both decided to spend Christmas with their husbands' families.

"Yea, man. Straight from the airport. What about you?"

Sal nodded.

"Same. Everyone will be there. Should be great!".

Brian quinn grinned and looked over at Murr.

"We know where Murr will be, at his sister's house babbling to his parents about how she put up the tree without him."

Everyone laughed softly.

"Everyone will be at Karen and Sam's house this year for Christmas, dad demanded we all vote it in last year"

Chuckles went through the room again as everyone imagined Mr Murray telling everyone they weren't going to all gather at his house this year. It was somebody else's turn.

Sal nonchalantly turned to Joe, who had been setting quietly during the conversation.

"What about you, Joey" Where are you going?"

Joe looked down at the floor before looking up again, smiling at his friend.

"Me and the pups are going it alone this year. Just a quiet day of movies at home and then I'll go pick up something to eat."

All three of his friends started to object at once, Sal winning over and taking the lead.

"Okay, what I should have asked man, is whose house do you want to go to first? You know damn well you're not going to spend the entire day by yourself."

Murr and Q both nodded, Q reaching over to the chair just was setting on to slap him playfully in the chest.

"Thanks guys, but really, I will be fine. There's no need for me to go barging into your families' Christmas. That is family time."

Q shook his head.

"Yes, yes it is family time, and you are our family. You know damn well all of our family members know you and love you. I'm not even going to ask you again, bud. If you don't tell us now how you want to do it and do not drive yourself to us, we'll just decide the timeline amongst ourselves and go pick you up and bring you to our houses. "

Joe smiled, defeating admit, but he was obviously relieved to do so.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without any of you. I love you."

Tears ran down the handsome face.

"I didn't want to ask and didn't really want to intrude on your family times, but I admit I was also dreading being alone, with only my pups. "

He was quiet for a second before speaking again, with a broken voice.

"I miss my mom. I don't know how to do Christmas without her. You guys know, my dad passed 4 days before Christmas. Every Christmas, all I can see is my dad taking his last breath in the back of that fucking ambulance. But, my mom always helped me through that, and I could enjoy it. Now, I don't know how to get through these next two days. I have no idea"

Q was at his friend's side in a heartbeat, enveloping him in a tight hug. Two other hands grasped each shaking shoulder.

Brian Quinn talked softly into the hair of his friend's head, still enveloping him.

"Joey, I can't imagine the pain this time of year brings you, especially right now, but you won't be alone. I promise you that."

He felt Joe's head nod against his shoulder.

"He's right, bud. We won't even let you have time to think about any of that."

Sal looked over at Murr, who only nodded through his own tears and squeezed Joe's shoulder.

Finally he was able to get himself toether enough to speak.

"They're right Joey, it's going to be okay, bud. It's going to be okay."

Joe pulled apart from Q's embrace, wiping his eyes and looking away.

"Do one of you think you can go with me to my parents' graves on Christmas? I want to leave some flowers and just visit for a minute, but I don't really want to go alone."

"You know we will, Joe."

Murr glanced from Sal to Q and both nodded in agreement.

"We'll all four go together, we'll figure it out, bud."

Joe looked from Sal to Q, who both smiled and nodded.

"Yep, we'll all go, bub. We all loved your mom."

Wiping his eyes again, Joe smiled his thanks.

"Thank you. I would be lost without you guys. I love you and I'm sorry I fell apart on you."

"We love you too, Joey, and don't ever apologize to us for something like this. We all need to fall apart every so often and that is what friends are for, to put each other back together when we do fall apart."  



	2. Chapter 2

Murr softly knocked on his friend's door. It was 7am Christmas morning and he stood there freezing in the early morning chill. Sal and Q stood on either side of him.  
The three men had decided the night before to meet at Sal's house and go pick up Joey together. They'd go to the cemetery first, then grab breakfast before seperating, Joe going to Murr's family gathering first, and later to Q and Sal's. As always, they had bought him gifts, but they also stocked up on extra gifts for him yesterday, to add under the tree, along with everyone else's. He would not be left out at Christmas, they would always make sure of that.

Murr would admit to anyone who asked, that this early morning idea was started by him. He didn't like the idea of Joe being alone for any length of time today. He knew how much Joey was hurting, and he could vividly remember 20 odd years ago and the nightmare that ensued when Joe lost his father. He watched him pass away and it nearly killed him. Joe's sense of humor and near constant smile or laughter often led people to believe he had no worries or hardships, and that he was a very strong person. And he was.  
But, he also held a very sensitive soul. Joe's family, including his three best friends, rallied hard and they got him through it, but Joey went to a very dark place. It was scary and Murr did not want it to happen again. Only his friends and family could see it, but Joe still showed the emotional scars left from the horrible and heartwrenching ordeal.

Knocking on the door once more, Murr bent and slipped the key from under the butterfly by the walk.

"Wait man, let's knock one more time. The poor guy is probably asleep, Murr.". Q, knocked a little louder this time, hoping to wake his friend up. He tried not to let it show, but he was also ready to go in that house.

Sal stepped up, taking the key from Murray's hand. "Fuck it guys, let's go get him. "

Upon opening the door, and searching the small apartment, they were relieved to find a slumbering Joe surrounded by his three beloved pets.

Sal snickered, petting Buscotti on the head.

"Some watch dogs you guys are!".

Q also chuckled at the dogs, just laying on the bed, now awake but only eying them, obviously they knew who they were and was wondering what the hell was going on.

He grabbed one socked ankle and tugged slightly.

"Joey! Wake up man, get dressed and let's go!"

Joe jumped to a sitting position, startled by the surprise visitors.

The other three guys laughed as realization dawned on their friend.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Holy shit."

"We came to get you, Joey. Come on, man, get up and get dressed. We'll go to the cemetery first, then go grab something for breakfast, and then everyone will be waiting for you and me and my sister's place. Then it's on to Sal's family, then Q's, for you."

Joe grinned at Murr. Then pulled him into a hug, then went on to Sal and Q.

"Thank you guys, for not forgetting me."  



	3. Chapter 3

IF you are reading this story and/or any of the others, please let me know by replying with feedback. I just want to make sure I'm not writing to myself and one or two other people! Thank You 


	4. Chapter 4

"I Love you mom"

Joe checked the placement of the white roses he had placed lovingly on the double headstone, before gently running his fingers over his mother's name.

Walking back to the foot of the grave he knelt to the ground and silently prayed and talked to his parents. He was not sure if they could hear him, but if they could he wanted them to know how much he loved them and missed them.

Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the wet eyes of James Murray. Sal and Q stood to either side. Sal, always uncomfortable at times like this as looking off to his left, not trying to fight back his tears. It hurt him to see Joe hurt and he thought to himself how happy he would be when this Holiday was over and things could get back to normal. Brian Quinn reached out to grasp Joe's other shoulder, a stray tear rolled down one cheek. "They can hear you, Joey. They know you are down here, living on for them. And I know they are so proud of you, bub."

Joe nodded, then looked up at his friend, reached down to run his fingers across the soft earth once more and then stood.

Together the four men walked back to Murr's car in silence. Each deep in their own thoughts and memories.

Some of these memories brought smiles, others brought more tears.

Five minutes later everyone was settled in the car.

"Okay, where to, boys?". Murr spoke up from the driver's seat.

"I didn't think of this. What is open on Christmas morning?"

Q's voice was still slighly raw with emotion.

"Waffle House? Maybe?"

"I don't know, but we'll go see."

Joe wiped his eyes with one hand.

"I'm not hungry, Murr. If you guys are, I am more than happy to go hang out with ya'll. But, I don't think I can eat right now."

Sal, who was quiet, feeling Joe's pain, spoke up from the backseat he shared with Q.

"We are going to eat, Joey. All of us. I will set and watch you until you do. We're not going to go down that road again, pal. I know you miss your parents and I know memories of your dad must be flooding your mind right now, but we're not going to let you go into that hell again."

Q nodded and reached into the front seat to touch Joe's shoulder.

"He's right, Joe. You are going to eat, then you are going to Murr's. I'll pick you up there, and from my house Sal will pick you up. You are not going to be alone. We love you and we will be right here beside you. We're going to get through this, pal. I promise."

Joe nodded before wiping fresh tears away.

"I remember every second of that night. I was supposed to be there to help my dad and I just froze. If I called for help sooner, if I set him up, if I just did something, maybe he would still be here. Instead he struggled to breathe while I watched. It was too late for the EMTs to do anything by the time I got enough sense to call for help. Blood was everywhere, coming out of his mouth and nose, even his ears. That gurgling noise is stuck in my head. Then he just looked up at me and died. And all I could do was watch."

Sal wiped his own eyes.

"Joey, please man. Don't go there. I know it hurts. You know though, buddy, that it was in no way your fault. You were scared, anyone would have been. You did everything you could, man. Your dad was sick, his liver and colon were shot. That was not your fault. He had a problem. It WAS NOT YOUR FAULT."

Murr killed the car's engine and reached over and embraced his friend. Hearing Joe talk about his father's death hurt him to his core. He held on tight as he felt Joe's fingers wind throug his t-shirt, holding on as though his life depended on it. And it occured to Murr that it probably did.

"It's going to be okay, Joey. It wasn't your fault. Even if you had called as soon as he started spasming, it wouldn't have really helped. He had colon cancer and his liver was all but gone. You did all you could. He knew that, man. And even though you couldn't see it all the time, he loved you and he knew you loved him."

He felt Joe nod against the shoulder of his now wet shirt, his friend's tears had dampened the soft material quickly.


End file.
